A plug-in connector may comprise a housing for receiving electrical connector elements, by means of which electrical contact with a mating connector can be produced, and a removal aid made of an electrically insulating material, by means of which the plug-in connector can be removed from a mating connector and which projects from the housing of the plug-in connector in the form of a tab. A removal aid of this type makes it easier to remove the plug-in connector from a mating connector, in particular in environments that are difficult to access. To achieve this, the removal aid projecting from the housing of the plug-in connector is gripped and the plug-in connector is removed from the mating connector by a suitable tensile force being (manually) exerted on the removal aid. It is therefore not necessary to grip the housing of the plug-in connector itself in order to be able to remove said connector from the mating connector. Moreover, in confined installation situations, any attempt to remove the plug-in connector from the mating connector by exerting a tensile force on the associated connection cable is in particular prevented, which attempt could result in the connection between the plug-in connector and the associated connection cable being damaged. The removal aid therefore simultaneously acts as strain relief for the cable.
However, the arrangement of such a removal aid on the plug-in connector can be incompatible with the requirement for a shield support to be provided on the plug-in connector, on which the shield of the connection cable associated with the plug-in connector is placed in order to impose a defined potential on said cable (potential equalization) as described in DE 20 2010 000 741 U1.